Rain crimes
by ScarletteMoon
Summary: Detective Sherlock Holmes and his colleagues John Watson and Annie Evans will face challenges after the disappearance of Mary, the wife of John


Chapter 1-Mr. and Mrs. Holmes

Sherlock Holmes and lived next to his beautiful girlfriend Annie Evans. One night, Sherlock woke up in bed watching his beloved was not, he was a little scared, especially when he saw that he was naked, with that, Annie entered the room in a white coat.

-Good morning, -she said.

Sherlock smiled and said -Good morning Mrs . Holmes -.

She lay down on the bed and she covering with a blanket undressed and kissed. In that, a voice was heard

-Sherlock ! I'm home ! -John Watson being shouted.

The two were silent and head of the blanket were discovered, the two turned to look. -Sherlock said -Oh no-.

Both scared

-My clothes where is it ? -Asked Annie .

-Closet ... -Sherlock said. '

-I do not ever do it -said -you would stay at Mary whispered as he dressed.

the detective thought dressing.

-I must go -Annie said -I love you -.

Sherlock said- i love you to-as they kissed and she left.

Finally, John opened the door in and seeing Sherlock thinking while watching John bonfire ..

-. I thought you'd be with Mary- said.

-also ...- He said it would be busy but John said.

Sherlock looked down and saw the door, the neckline of Annie, he was shocked and looking up, saw John speaking and behind him was Annie, he began beckoning to be reviewed, Annie touched and felt not wearing neck so he grabbed and left quietly. John And so he finished the conversation happened.

-Something else John?- Sherlock asked.

-So, in a few days ... will be my wedding anniversary and there will be a party, remember when you and Annie were our sponsors?- He asked John.

-Oh no -said Sherlock.

Sherlock remembered when she saw Annie dressed in blue at the wedding, when the two danced romantically and when to get out, both were drunk and completed a day in jail.

\- When will be the anniversary party? -Sherlock asked.

\- Tomorrow Friday- said John.

-It's a joke John? Tomorrow ... and you let me know before?- Sherlock asked surprised- I'm the only one who barely knows? -.

-No, Annie- said John - 'Easy ... there an affair? He asked.

-Not for now ... but maybe get one -said Holmes.

Chapter 2- Unexpected anniversary

The time of the anniversary arrived, John and Mary greeted guests. Sherlock and Annie came hand in hand, John volt

-Sherlock ! said content.

-Mary, John -greeted Sherlock -goodnight.

-Hello ... as they go with their love affair? -Mary asked.

-Very well -said Annie -Only that ... I feel something uncomfortable in the dress -said rare feeling.

-Let Me help you, -'said Mary.

-Sherlock something happens? -He asked John.

-No nothing -said.

-You feel uncomfortable? -he asked.

-No ... -.

Mary and Annie went to the bathroom and

-needs help dressed? -Asked Mary.

-Just a little- Annie said' -l go in the bathroom to check- Annie said.

-All right,' -said Mary.

Mary waited in that, a man pointed a gun

\- No say nothing and walk -whispered.

The man was Mary, when Annie came out, I did not see anyone

-Hello? Mary -asked -not to make me a joke -said .

Chapter 3-Where 's Mary?

Annie ran scared.

-Sherlock, John ... Mary disappeared ... not in the bathroom ... I left and when I came back, she not here -.

-of-insurance was something -John said quietly.

-No dear John ... for sure something is wrong- Sherlock said.

-What We do?- Asked Annie.

-Yes believe in your girlfriend and not your friend- said John.

-Watson! -Sherlock shouted.

All three were scared to Baker street, where they saw the Mrs. Hudson. The three saw total silence.

-He - quietly whispered Holmes.

He began to see that there was nobody and seeing the stairs, saw scratches.

-Upstairs ... do not draw weapons- Sherlock said.

-They rose slowly, -but John hid a razor.

Upon entering, they saw the Mrs. Hudson men crying and pointed at him.

-I come in peace ...- raising his hands Sherlock said- everything looks good here right?- He asked.

-So You think? He asked Mrs. .Hudson.

Men recharged. Sherlock said ...- its okay -.

-So Mr. Holmes?- He asked the robber pointing.

At that, Watson stabbed the knife assailant shot and killed Annie other.

-Thanks guys' -said Mrs. Hudson.

-No That -John said.

-There they find Mary- said Annie.

Mrs Hudson-and Mary? he asked.

\- Disappeared said John.

-How ?! he asked in surprise.

-So I hear -said Sherlock.

Chapter 4-The Apology

The three detectives spoke with Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother.

-'I always ask for help ... when you offered it ... the ignored them? -he asked, a little annoyed.

-please Mycroft can not believe it, John's wife is missing and you come to me with that?- he asked Sherlock.

-You say that ... Mary ... ... I will not ... but before ... an apology-Mycroft smiled.

-really ?Would strangle- his angry brother said.

\- Come Sherlock ... do not want to stay widower- John said.

-Hunny ... Please let Annie whispered.

-All right ... I'm sorry -Sherlock said covering his face.

-Apology accepted- Mycroft said.

Sherlock, John and Annie began investigating the disappearance of Mary, while Mycroft warn if there was any clue.

Chapter 5-Day and Night

Annie and Sherlock lasted doing research, interviewing known until it knew where she was.

\- I'm ! - said Holmes- It's ... almost out of London ... in the forest he said 'I suppose there could be -.

\- Well ... lets go-John said.

\- Wait ... we must be prepared -said Annie taking the arm of John.

-Hey No longer bear to be waiting for Mary- said John furious and letting go of Annie.

-John know this will not help at all right? -'Said Sherlock.

-Come on guys! -said John.

Overnight, John got up from bed and left Baker Street going to the forest, he began to walk covering.

Chapter 6-What happens to John?

Upon awakening, Annie and Sherlock greeted

-John ! Sherlock said.

In that, they heard cries of Mrs. Hudson.

-What Happens?- Annie asked.

\- It's John! has disappeared!- cried Mrs. Hudson scared.

-I said that was not ...- thought Holmes.

-What Do we do? -Asked Annie scared.

-Mycroft! -he though.

Chapter 7-Find John

Annie and Sherlock they Mycroft met at a restaurant in the cold snow.

-I can not believe that John has done this, -'said Annie.

\- It, he remember in the same way I react to kill Jack -Sherlock said.

-But that was not going to make it worse ... however, this does ... can alter over the things- she said worriedly.

-Hey all will be fine , we find Mary and John- Holmes said calming.

-Evans ..Holmes ... -Said Mycroft coming-or want ... Mr. and Ms. Holmes. -.

-Shet up Mycroft -said Sherlock.

-I Well what's the problem? -said-oh yes! Mary right? -.

-Yes, and John she went to look and is now dying -Holmes explained.

-Find it ... Put them a chip that will place them and so will catch the thief -said Mycroft.

-And who they believe it?- Asked Annie.

Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other seriously.

-perhaps I not know?- Annie asked nervously.

\- No ...- said Mycroft

Annie and John Sherlock sought going into the woods and apparently Sherlock was dressed as a woman and Annie dressed as a man.

-your feel comfortable with that dress? -Evans asked.

-Yes ...- said Holmes and she looked weird -What? ... Well, we'll go to the party, you will walk into the woods and continue If you ask us who we are ... I'm ... Diana Bell -He explained the plan.

Annie mocked upon hearing the false name of Holmes'

-All right, I'll Armand Bennett - said Annie .

\- We are careful -.

-Yeah ... ok- Annie said.

Chapter 8-Party

Diana (Sherlock ) and Armand (Annie ) They went to the party.

-So ... you are ...- whispered the Sr.

\- Armand and Diana Bennett -said Annie pretending the man's voice.

\- Go ahead ...- 'said Mr.

-the end, lets go ... good luck -whispered Annie.

\- Armand ! You're new to it? -he asked a man there.

-Oh ... yeah ...- said Annie.

-Come for a drink, -said the man.

Annie and the men went for a drink and drank. Sherlock looked surreptitiously at it, they saw a man.

-Hi pretty ... what about the environment- said a man trying to play Sherlock.

\- ah ... well ... I do not speak much ...- she said Sherlock doing woman's voice.

\- Now you will feel-said.

The man wore Holmes to a room where he flirted up out of the party, Annie turned and saw a man wearing a Sherlock, so she is too angry and threw the glass of wine, going as every man and left .

\- No to my boyfriend ...- whispered angrily.

Annie approached the man and hit him causing them to faint.

\- Wow... -said surprised.

-Thank -Evans smiled.

The two went back and saw that one was up to something.

-Come quick- Sherlock said.

The man wore Mary trying to play with her in it, turned and saw Holmes and Evans behind him, so he took Mary with another and fled, while he fled running, Sherlock ran with dress and Annie with her clothes man, the man saw the two behind him so he ordered the seize. A guard grabbed Annie while another Sherlock arresting them both.

Chapter 8-Plan B

Fortunately, both were removed from prison by Mycroft, who told them of the plan B.

-We know who is ... so let the forest, will be following- his brother explained.

-You know you still hate you? -Asked Sherlock.

\- 'Of course ... younger brother and she ... said seriously and looking at Annie.

Sherlock and Annie went looking for John in the forest.

remain silent-said Holmes.

Chapter 9-The Fight

Meanwhile, John and Mary were locked in a room.

\- John ... I think I saw -Mary whispered- Sherlock and Annie- .

-really?- asked John.

-Yes, Sherlock was dressed woman and Annie was dressed man - explained.

-What? ... Sherlock with lip gloss?- Asked John.

In that, they opened the door, a masked man came out

-its 'Time ...- whispered and grabbed taking them under an old bridge.

-Well ... well ... John ... Mary ... can love saying goodbye- said one laughing.

One grabbed Mary and another was about to kill John, in that, a noise was heard.

-I coming Late ... I know ... but do not worry ... everything will be fine ... right John?- Asked a voice being Holmes.

\- What ? whispered the masked.

John and Mary smiled calming. In that, Sherlock appeared angry fighting the other one was for killing Mary who was frightened eyes closed, in that, Annie came knocking. After the fight, everyone smiled at that, footsteps were heard, Sherlock turned and whispered

-lack one ..-.

Chapter 10-Hello...enemy...

\- Congratulations friends!- Someone shouted smiling.

\- Moriarty ... -Sherlock whispered.

-who Is he?- Annie asked.

\- 'The enemy of Sherlock ... James Moriarty ...- whispered John.

-I found a great show ! Do it again! It will be fun, -he said laughing.

-The Most funny was that it believed it ! - cried laughing.

-What Say?- Asked Sherlock.

-Well, nonsense ! ... The wanted to attract with John Watson and his wife ... and it seems ... there is a white rose- said Moriarty here trying to approach Annie but Sherlock stepped

\- Do not you dare .. . -said.

-Ah quiet ... now I remember ... she reminds me that I believe really killed "Jack the Ripper" ... he is still alive ... I saved his life ... now still kills women and gutting the snowy streets of London- Moriarty said -'I thought so brave after "kill" Jack? Of course not ! - scoffed.

Annie was angry and drew his pistol

\- Damn unhappy, -said Annie.

Sherlock was behind Annie.

Moriarty began to flee while Annie followed him

he runs away and comes to a building where he rose to the

ceiling, Annie came and shouted

-Why Did this ?! All this time I thought killing him ... and because of you ... keep killing people! - shouted angrily.

\- Hey dear, calm down, thanks to not let you hurt -Moriarty said smiling.

-'Me... but others are still dying! ... I hope you die- said pointing angrily.

Moriarty and Annie began to fight, but James made a strategy and Annie who threw his arm twisted and could barely stand with the injured arm, she looked down and saw the streets so I could not get on. Sherlock was running and reached the building, Moriarty escaped. Mycroft was with some policemen, and John and Mary were treated.

-No,no,no,no,no- said Annie.

She was about to drop out and fall in it, he heard a voice.

-Annie ?! -cried Sherlock.

-Sherlock! -said.

-Where Are you?- he asked.

-Here! - said-Sherlock it will not take it anymore ! -'he said while it was dropping the barrier.

-Annie i coming ! - he shouted.

Sherlock slipped and stretched his arm to reach it, unfortunately, Annie fell Sherlock crashed and was shocked, he paused and bowed his head in it, he heard the sound of a woman breathing, to peer into the shore, I saw Annie fortunately, his sweater had stuck a hook stuck.

-Annie -said Sherlock.

\- Hi ...- whispered breathing.

He stretched and climbed to the roof where she hugged him, Sherlock felt strange and asked

-These well? -

\- Yes ... only the arm-she said.

Chapter 11-Everything fine... for now

Annie was treated and was in bed with a cast on his arm, she talked with Mary, in that, someone knocked on the door of the room he said Go ahead. In it, he saw Sherlock who arrived with a white rose

\- only thing I managed to bring- said smiling.

Annie was surprised to see Sherlock -Hey ... that's enough, thanks - said smiling.

-No That -Sherlock said.

\- Oh that romantic -Mary said.

-Though not show ... he is -smiled Annie.

John arrived

\- Sorry to interrupt you guys ... but thank you both ... but Sherlock ... would not see you in that lipstick on the mouth -said John.

-Shet Up John- Holmes said.

Everyone talked, that, came Mycroft with a white rose

\- Annie -said.

She smiled - thanks-.

-had Red ... -Sherlock said.

-I thought red would bring -Mycroft said -Well, can we talk for a second -he said.

Sherlock and Mycroft came to speak

-Sherlock, Moriarty escaped ... no one knows about it ... it is more likely you are preparing something ... we must be careful -In said special care of them -said .

Sherlock volt to see John, Mary and Annie laughing.

-'So ... be careful- said and left.

Hours later, it was night, Sherlock began to think of the window, in that, Annie came back with plaster

-It happens something? -She asked.

-No, of course not-he said -Why do not you sleep?- he asked.

-I lost sleep, -'said Annie.

Both were given a kiss and Sherlock hugged Annie while watching the window.


End file.
